Girl Meets Pooka
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Alright, so here's a little bit of Sophie X Bunny fluff. It's Sophie's eighteenth birthday and she gets a bit of a surprise from Aster. Will she finally be able to tell him how she feels? Or will she take the secret to her grave?


**Alright, so I was skimming through Rise of the Guardians fics when I realized something. There are next to no Sophie x Bunny stories. I was stunned, I was shocked. Not that I ship it or anything, I was just surprised that the internet didn't ship it as much as I thought they did. I mean, between their cute fluff in the Warren and their over all behaviour toward each other, I'm shocked the community didn't run with it like they did Jack and Jamie. Sophie's the cutest thing to exist and I mean, BUNNY! Hugh Jackman! But noooo. So, even though I'm not this ship's biggest fan, I am writing a short story for it anyway. Because it's necessary. Now, because she was two during the movie, this takes place fifteen-ish years later. She's nearing her eighteenth birthday.**

 **Beside that, this is an AU type story with human!Bunny (kind of) don't you worry, it'll all make sense. :)**

Sophie runs her fingers through her long blonde hair, combing through it half-heartedly as she hops her way down the stairs, her flowy dark purple tunic style shirt flows around her, like a deep violet ocean, a huge grin appears on her face when she sees that her older brother is already there. "Jamie!" She cries out, rushing over to him as she pushes hair out of her black lined eyes. "I haven't seen you in so long! I remember when you were this big." She holds her hand out beside her waist, about four feet from the ground. She laughs delightedly when he gives her a mock glare. "Really, you used to be so small… When did you grow up?" She gestures at his now six foot frame as he rolls his eyes.

"I should be asking you that, you've grown a few inches since I last saw you. I see you decided to actually wear color today?" She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I do that every so often, you know shake it up a bit." She smooths her shirt down and picks a small piece of lint off her black jeans. "Just let me get on shoes and we can go." She grins as she pulls on and laces up her black leather combat style boots, she was excited, she never did anything with her brother, but today? She got a whole day with him. She bounces in her seat as she buckles herself safely into his car, her enthusiasm clear as he started up the engine and the whole twenty minute drive to the nearest bowling alley. She hops out of the car before it's even in Park and waits for her brunet brother to hurry himself up. "Come on!" She exclaims as he begins to move deliberately slower. "Jamie, let's go!" He simply grins before moving a smidgen faster.

Walking into the bowling alley is surreal for Sophie, she rarely goes out dedicating her time instead to her studies and personal writing. The lights not coming from the large TV screens and arcade games are dim, save for the colored lights that swirl around. The building has a very open concept, though it is split into three main areas, the arcade, the bowling area, and the main lobby with the front desk where you could rent shoes and a snack bar. The music is much louder than she remembered it ever being, but it wasn't unpleasant. She skips to the front desk with her brother, letting him do the talking until she was needed to vocalize her shoe size. After lacing off her boots and exchanging them for the slick soled shoes, she makes her way over to their designated line after picking a blue-grey eight pound ball. Jamie goes first, Sophie decided, because the trip was funded by him. After a mountain of nachos and about seven frames of Jamie beating her, badly, a man with dark grey, bluish tinted hair and a blue eyed teen walk over to their lane, sitting beside Jamie as Sophie rolls what's bound to be yet another gutter ball. Sharing a conspiratorial grin with the white haired teen wearing a blue hoodie and brown skinny jeans, who sitting on the other side of the college student, the teen runs a finger down Jamie's arm, linking his hand with the brunet's as he kisses his cheek.

"Jack?" Jamie asks, slightly confused even as he wraps an arm around his chilly boyfriend. "Why are you here? And..." He lowers his voice as he glances over at the man. "Who's your friend?"

A mischievous grin spreads across the spirit's face as he answers with his own question. "Jamie, you remember the Bun-bun, don't you?" His voice is complete innocence as he blinks his vivid blue eyes owlishly. "Don't you worry your head about a thing."

Sophie turns in great excitement when she knocks over all the pins, gaining her first Strike of the game, her eyes falling on Jack, her excitement only amps upward, but when she notices an unknown man, her eyebrows furrow taking in the six foot two inches of lean muscles, tanned skin, brilliant green eyes, grey-blue hair, dark blue tattoos and pure sexy. But for now she focuses on her Strike, her brother, and the familiar surprise guest. Without thinking, she rushes over and throws herself at Jack, not realizing that he had long since discovered how to be seen when desired. "Jack! I haven't seen you in so long! Wait!" She hurriedly moves off of him again, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed before grinning sheepishly at him. "Sorry..."

"For what Soph? Don't you be apologizing, you should be saying sorry to Bunny for not greeting him first." He points over to the unfamiliar face who's speaking to Jamie.

"B-Bunny..?" Sophie slows, her cheeks pinkening slightly as she glances over at the man in question right as his emerald eyes look over at her. A grin on his face, he offers a little wave before she moves over to him and tentatively hugs him. In his usual rabbit form, she would be all over him in an instant, but this was different somehow, even though he was still the same person.

"Hello there Sophie, happy birthday." His Australian accent is as soft as ever as he smiles down at her when she releases her gentle hold on him.

"Thanks, ummm… Shouldn't you be working? It's just like Jack to play hooky, but why are you?" Sophie asks, knowing the man tended to work himself into exhaustion even in the fall and winter. He didn't simply take days off.

"It's special day for you Sophie, and I haven't seen you since last year, I figured now was as good a time as any to drop in for a visit." The Aussie explains, and even though this still seemed so very out of character for him Sophie lets it go and accepts it as it is.

"So..." She pokes lightly at his muscular arm, as if afraid it might disappear. "How did this happen..? I've never seen you take this form before..." She assumes it's something he could do, just as he could revert into pure fluffy bunny like he did when she was younger.

"I haven't changed this way in a while, the other Guardians were curious, I got stuck. I figure I'll be able to change back eventually so I'm not too worried." Nodding, Sophie takes in his form again, mostly his face. He still had his bright spring green eyes, but his nose was no longer flat and velveteen, it was now straight and long, surrounded by high cheekbones, a fantastic jawline and nicely curved mouth. He was basically the embodiment of perfect.

After the game was over, the four of them pile into Jamie's car, Jack apologizes as he throws himself into the front seat before Sophie can. Huffing at Jack, she graciously slides into the backseat, beside Bunny as Jaime turns the key in the ignition. Her cheeks heat up a bit as she sits next to the man who was basically her first love. She knew he was a Guardian, that he was a Pooka, that nothing would come of her crush. But logic doesn't change feelings, not really. But finding out now that he could take on a human form, she wondered, does it have to be that way? Did she really have to hide her feelings?

Reaching the Bennett household, Sophie tells Jack and Jamie to go have fun, the situation having been explained while still at the bowling alley, that they are visible to all people as long as they wish to be seen. After assuring her brother that, yes it really is fine, she pulls Bunny, or Aster as he asked her to call him, up to her own room. Plopping herself down on her black comforter, she gestures for Aster to take a seat as well, she's bouncing again, nervously this time. They go through their standard catch-up routine, him asking her questions about what she had been up to since they last saw each other, and her asking him the same in return, the general answers were the same as usual. Except one.

"You finally have your eyes on anyone, ya wee Sheila?" Aster asks as always, and just like always Sophie laughs before sighing a bit and answering. The difference is her response.

"Actually..." Aster's eyes widen a bit as he looks over at her, in slight disbelief. In all of the fifteen years Aster had known the girl she had never really shown any interest in the opposite, or even the same, sex. "Kind of, but he's completely unattainable and only sees me as a kid."

He had never thought of how to respond in this situation because he didn't want to believe it would ever come about. "Well… If he really does see you as a child, you should clarify that you want to be seen as the woman you are." Hearing these words from the Aussie's mouth, Sophie's surprised.

"Does… Does that mean you see me as a woman after all?" She looks up at him, her large green eyes meeting his own, questioning, confused.

"Wha? I mean, yeah. You reached physical maturity a couple years ago and you've always been mature beyond your age." Looking up at Aster, she leans forward, pressing her lips against his cheek, just beside his mouth. "Sophie..?" He sounds confused, unsure as to what twist has happened in his life that he had managed to miss. She leans back, once again across her bed from him.

"Sorry… I-I don't know what I was thinking-" Her words are cut off as his lips are pressed against hers, something even he wasn't expecting to do. They sit there for a moment, wrapped up in each other and just the feeling of rightness that filled the both of them up. As they pull away from each other once more, Sophie gasps softly before finishing her sentence that had been interrupted. "I was caught up in a moment and I think I've loved you since before I really knew what that even meant." Her head lowers a bit, an effort to hide how red her cheeks have become, but all that comes from that is Aster tipping up her face with a gentle finger under her chin.

"I love you too, Sophie."

 **Alright, so this was super short, but again was just a nod to this ship that doesn't have enough love, so I hope you all enjoyed. :)**


End file.
